New Experiences
by Forevertwilight05
Summary: Edward and Bella decide to visit their meadow since her change.Alot has changed since they've been. Edward is determined for her to have new experiences...what kind does she have in mind? And we all know Emmett has to something to say about that! EXB Lem.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey Everyone here's my second fanfic as promised! :) I hope you guys enjoy this one, it was really fun writing and I plan to make it longer than my last fanfic. It takes place sometime after breaking dawn; I guess you could call it a continuation. So here you go………Oh and none of these characters belong to me. All belong to the great SM.**_

_********************************_

_I put a sleeping Renesmee in her bed and pulled the covers over her. I stood watching her sleep she was so beautiful and looked peaceful. I could feel Edward behind me. It had been so long since I'd been able to sleep. But I can't say I missed it. The night was for me and Edward and I couldn't think of anything better to do than be with Edward. I didn't want to miss anytime with him. Sleeping now felt like such a waste, since I only hoped to dream of Edward._

"_The sun is going to be out tomorrow". Edward said suddenly just above a whisper, so he wouldn't wake Renesmee. "Oh" I replied back, knowing that meant we needed to stay out of human contact. We couldn't risk going out on sunny days._

"_I was thinking maybe if you want… we could go to our meadow". Edward spoke again breaking me from my thoughts. I turned around to face him. "That sounds great" I smiled at him stretching on my tiptoes to kiss him. His lips lingered on mine for several minutes. Edward finally pulled away smirking. My lips pouted at the loss of his. He chuckled softly and gave me another quick kiss. "I was also thinking we could watch the sunrise…." He said after he pulled away, still holding me to him." It would be a new experience and a much better one I might add… with your new sight" he continued beaming. I could see the twinkle in his eyes in the darkness with my new vision. "That's sounds great too" I said but then bit my lip as I looked back at Renesmee. Edward realized what I was thinking. "We could… bring Renesmee or spend the day home instead" "We could go when she wakes and…" _

"_No" I said a bit too loud, cutting him off. Renesmee shuffled in her sleep and Edward chuckled as he led us out of her room and closed the door. I smiled at him embarrassed. If I could blush I would have. "I meant we could ask them to babysit" I explained. I knew that our vampire family would be more than happy to. They loved to and sometimes even fought over her, especially Rosalie. I could see that it saddened them whenever we took her home to our cottage._

"_We could use some alone time together" I said putting my arms around his neck and bring my face closer to his. "We haven't been to our meadow since I changed…it'll be a new experience for us" I smirked bring my lips to his. Edward moaned in agreement as our kiss became more passionate than the last. "When shall we take her?" Edward said trying to regulate his breathing which had become uneven, when our kiss ended. "Umm...we could now" I said when I caught my own. It was funny how whenever we kissed we had to catch our breaths even though we didn't need it. Our kisses were always so intense and passionate. They had intensified since I changed and they lasted longer. There was no worry anymore or Edward holding back. _

"_Okay" Edward said taking my hand as we went back to Renesmee. I picked her up carefully, not wanting to wake her. I held her in one arm and took Edwards hand in the other. We moved at a slower speed through the woods since I was holding her, still holding Edward's hand. We slowed to a walk. Edward was watching Renesmee with love in his eyes. He reached over and moved her hair out of her eyes and stroked her cheek. My breath caught watching them together. He loved her so much and I was always amazed and awe struck watching him with her. I had never imagined him as a father, and especially me as a mother, but he was great at it._

_When Edward pulled his eyes away from her I heard him give a low laugh. I followed the direction of his eyes wondering what he had found funny, and then found myself laughing too. We were close enough to see the house now and at the door was Alice. "I guess she was expecting us" Edward said still laughing. _

_Again I wanted to blush, especially with how late it was. We hadn't been that long left here. This meant that Alice saw what was coming and what was in our near future…_

"_Hey you two" Alice beamed smiling at the door nearly jumping when we finally made it over to her. "I'll take her from here" Alice said grabbing Renesmee. "Thank you Alice" Edward said to his sister. "Yeah thanks" I said smiling at her and bending to kiss Renesmee goodbye. Edward did the same. _

"_You two…have fun" Alice said smirking at us. "Uh...thanks" I replied embarrassed. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter from inside the house. I tried to ignore him, but Edward growled next to me. He must have read his thoughts which made me feel more embarrassed. "Oh they will!" I heard Emmett's booming voice say, his laughter roaring even more._

_We waved goodbye to Alice then Edward took my hand and we ran through the forest at full speed. All the trees were blurring past us. It was still dark but not for our eyes. We didn't have on any shoes but the ground felt so soft beneath my feet._

_I felt Edward come to a stop. I stopped too and looked up at him confused. "We're almost there" he said just above a whisper, looking at me with passion filled eyes. "How about we walk the rest" he offered stroking my cheek with his satin hand making me close my eyes at his touch. "Okay" I whispered back. I knew that he wanted to savor the moment; it had been quite a while since we had been to our meadow and we had been through a lot since._

"_We're here" I whispered as I looked around. Edward was quiet as he let me take everything in with my new eyes. The meadow looked even more beautiful than I remembered. I smiled as some of my faded human memories came flooding back to me._

_I finally turned to face my husband. When I did his lips crushed mine. I tangled my hands in his hair as our kiss deepened and he put his arms around my waist crushing me to him. I pulled him closer. We just couldn't seem to get close enough, even though I could feel every curve of his body, which seemed to be molded to mine. Our mouths continued to move against each other's. It wasn't molded together like our kisses when I was human. We didn't have to worry about being careful and he didn't have to worry about restraining and losing control._

_I felt his smooth tongue rub across my bottom lip asking for access. I eagerly parted my lips and his tongue entered my mouth and tangled with mine. I moaned at the feeling and taste of him and I heard him moaning too. Our tongues moved hungrily against each other's. I could feel his tongue wrapping and stoking my own. It felt amazing. I began sucking his bottom lip into my mouth earning a low moan from him, which made me smile. Our kisses seemed to become more desperate as our mouths started to move all over each others. I began tracing my tongue over lips and I heard a low growl in his chest as his tongue entered my mouth again attacking mine. _

_This kissing went on for what seemed like forever, when Edward suddenly pulled away. I finally opened my eyes to look up at him. He was smiling at me. "The sun will be up soon" he said touching my face and then taking my hand. I hadn't noticed that the sky wasn't as dark. Edward urged me to walk with him and we went to the edge of the meadow and sat down, to get a better view. I could feel his eyes on my face. When I looked over my breath caught his eyes were smoldering. We were both speechless as we watched each other. _

_I finally turned my head away to see the sun coming up. It was amazing there were almost no words to describe the sight as the sun came slowly up into view. It was a beautiful red orange color. It cast a luminous light over everything it touched. "So beautiful!" I heard myself say. _

"_I agree" I heard Edward reply. When I turned to face him, he wasn't looking up at the sun. He was watching me intently, his eyes burning into mine, and his lips slightly parted. I was wordless as I took in the sight of him. He was sparkling and even more beautiful, if at all possible. There were no words to describe him. "I love you" was all I could say as I moved to straddle his lap and put my arms around his neck. "I love you too" he murmured back before bringing his lips to mine. _

_His lips moved against mine, once in while he would take one of my lips into his mouth causing me to moan. He then moved his hands to my hair angling my face up so that he could kiss up my neck, stopping at the edge of my jaw planting kisses all over. I could feel the sun on my face. I let out a sigh, my eyes closed as I concentrated on Edwards lips on my skin. _

_A smile spread across my face as memories of our last time in the meadow began to pervade my mind. "Edward?" I said, opening my eyes and lowing my head to look at him, the smile still on my face. "Yes love?" he asked his voice low and velvet as he traced my lips with his fingertips. "I was thinking…" I began as I took his hand in both of mine and planted soft kisses on it. "What was it you were thinking?" he asked, his voice soft and sweet. "Do you remember the last time we were here…in the meadow?" I decided to ask instead, as I gazed into his eyes. "Of course I do" he said stroking my face with his other hand. A smirk playing on his lips, as he studied my expression. "What about it?" he pressed for me to continue. _

"_Well..." I began, moving out of his laps and laying back in the grass urging him to come with me. He laid down with me, planting soft kisses down my neck again. "I was thinking…" I continued, but stopping again, at a loss of words on how to explain. I decided to show him instead, grabbing his head and bringing it to mine._

_I closed my eyes in concentration and lifted my shield. I let the images of our last time in the meadow flood my mind and his, of when his boundaries were down and we almost made love for the first time. I lingered on the details of how his lips felt against my skin, his hands in my hair and on my body. How amazing it all felt. I let the memories of the conflicting battle I had with not just giving into my overwhelming need for him and wanting to do it the right way, for his virtue. Showing how I had to struggle and clear my head and control my breathing, and untangle myself from him because of how badly I wanted him too._

_I then decided to show him how special our meadow was too me. I showed him images of our first time in the meadow along with the others, and how I felt each time. I even showed him how beautiful he looked in the sunlight and always, and how he always took my breath away each time._

_He had become much better with letting the images from my mind flood his own without interrupting me with an urgent kiss. When my shield snapped back into place, I sat us up slightly and opened my eyes. He was staring back at me unmoving and I could see he was not breathing. His eyes were wide and slightly wild, his lips parted again._

_I lowered my eyes from his gaze and bit my lip before speaking. "I was thinking we could pick up where we left off last time, this place is so important to us… and it would be a new exper….." I started but was cut off by Edward pulling my face to his and crushing his lips to mine. He began kissing me desperately. His lips moving determined against mine. _

_He rolled us over so that he was under me, our kiss never breaking. I opened my mouth against his lips breathing him in and he darted his tongue into my mouth. I brought my hands which were at his sides to his hair, tangling my fingers in it…….._

_************************_

_A/N: Okay...so I decided here was a good place to end it for now. I hope you guys like it so far. Sorry for the sort of cliffy I just didn't want to make this chapter end up way too long. So here was the best place to end it. I think that the next chapter will be lemony sweet :) Please give me some feedback on what you guys think so far. The sooner you do the sooner I will update promise and… the sooner we can get to the fun parts. Believe me there are lots to come!!! ;) So...PLEASE Review!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey Guys, here's the next chapter as promised…. I hope you enjoy!! Thanks so much to everyone who took the time and reviewed me, and sent me the PMs!!! They really made me so happy and encouraged me to get to working on the next chapter right away. I'm so glad you guys like it so far and my style of writing. It means the world when you tell me so! And thanks for all the adds to your favorites, I was so excited when I saw them!!! You guys are the best. :)**_

_*********************_

_He rolled us over again moaning into my mouth. I crushed his body to mine, wrapping my legs around his waist. Pulling his lower body more into mine. I could feel his arousal straining against his pants causing us to both moan at the contact, through our clothes. My grip tightened in his hair, if it was hurting him he wasn't letting on. We continued kissing and moaning, our breathing uncontrollable and loud, coming out in gasps._

_Edward started to trail his kisses down my chin and the front of my neck. I could feel the smoothness of his sweet tongue as he went. He stopped at the front of my shirt. I heard the sound of fabric ripping and opened my eyes. I laughed when I realized what it was. Both my shirt and bra were ripped. I looked up at Edward and he started chuckling too._

"_Hey I liked this shirt!" I said with false seriousness to him, biting my lip trying to contain my wide grin, as I lifted myself up and shrugged out of my shredded shirt and bra. "Me too" Edward murmured back, as he combed his hand through his tousled hair. His eyes were trained on my arms as the fabric slid smoothly off them and onto the grass behind me. I grabbed the pieces and tossed them out of the way, as he watched. Then I brought his lips back to mine. "I love you" he murmured against my lips. "Mmmm" I moaned back. I felt his lips form a smile at my response. He raised his face to take in the sight of my bare chest. His eyes were full of passion as he gazed at me._

_He hugged me to him, stroking his finger tips down my back, sending tingles down it as he kissed my neck, he then moved to my chest rubbing his lips all over gently. He started planting soft lingering kisses. "So beautiful" he whispered against my skin. I grabbed his face in my hands and began kissing him madly; kissing his lips, checks, and jaw. He smiled, catching my lips with his, as my hands traced his face._

_I then moved my hands down to his shirt, stopping at the top. My fingers slipped inside of where the buttons started, between his collars where his neck was exposed. I ripped the shirt open, not bothering with the buttons. He smiled against my lips and took his shirt off. Tossing it where mine was. I laid my hands against his soft smooth chest, moving them down his toned muscled body. He groaned in response. I continued my exploration. I then moved my hands back up to his face and to his hair. _

_He held me and laid us back onto the grass. I could feel his weight pressing against my body. Again I felt his arousal, which felt more prominent than before, pressing against me. I rubbed my body against him and he gasped into my mouth, meeting my movement with his. He moved his hands to the waistband of my pants, pulling them down my legs in one quick movement, causing them to rip. _

_When my pants were gone he moved down my body, taking one of my feet in his hands. He planted kisses all over the top and on each one of my toes, causing me to let out a laugh. He did the same to the other one, his eyes peeking up at me; I could see the excitement and amusement in them as he watched me. He moved up slowly, planting soft light kisses as he went stopping at my knees. He kissed each one, and then finally made his way back up to my lips planting a long drawn out kiss on them._

_He glided his fingers down my body and hooked his fingers on each side of my underwear. He slid it down slowly. I raised my up feet so that he could remove them completely. He smiled up at me as he took them all the way off, placing them in the grass and coming up and kissing my forehead. He looked me over silently, his eyes stopping on mine. His breath was uneven and low. _

_He stood up, never taking his eyes off mine as he moved his hands to his own pants. He pulled them off in a flash, and in the same second he was laying down holding me again. I took in his beautiful body, lingering on certain parts. There would never be enough words to describe how beautiful Edward was, nothing could ever compare or come close. _

_The way he was staring at me, it seemed as if he was wordlessly trying to convey the same feeling to me. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen" he whispered closely to my ear, his breath tickling my ear with each word. My breath caught as I turned to face him. His lips inches from mine, his sweet breath blowing across my face. "I could think of one more beautiful" I whispered back when I was finally able to talk._

"_Silly Bella" he chuckled quietly, moving on top of me and bringing his lips to mine. Our kiss was silent, we were both lost in our overwhelming love and need for each other._

"_Bella" he breathed, softer than a whisper, when his lips left mine. I looked up at him; his eyes were soft and smoldering._

_I wordless opened my legs and wrapped them around him. He kissed me again, softly as I felt him at my entrance. He continued to kiss me, his mouth opening against mine as he entered me slowly. We both moaned when he was fully inside. I began to move my body and Edward met my movements with his thrusts. I began to moan louder when his thrusts picked up, becoming quicker and more powerful. He caught my moans in a kiss._

_He freed his lips after a while and began tasting the skin just below my ear. I tightened my legs around him, moving my head to his shoulder, planting a kiss on it and opening my mouth tasting his sweet taste. I heard him groan against my skin at the feel of my tongue. _

"_Bella that feels amazing!" he gasped out. Feeling encouraged I began tracing his neck with my tongue, earning a loud drawn out moan from him. His thrusts became less controlled, causing me to intake a breath._

_I began moaning his name loudly as I struggling to catch my breath. His own breathing was labored and in time with his thrusts. I could feel the grass against my back as our bodies moved. It felt so soft, as if it were our own personal bed._

_I began to feel a familiar building inside of me. I started gasping Edward's name, as my body began to tense around his, and I felt my fingers press into his back as my grip tightened. Edward's kisses on my neck became frantic, causing us to both go over the edge. He began kissing me passionately as our bodies stilled. _

_Once our bodies calmed down, I opened my eyes to see him gazing at me, my favorite crooked smile on his lips. He kissed my lips tenderly. I moved my hands to his hair, deepening the kiss. When he lifted his face from mine I realized then that the sky was no longer light, the sun had gone down and it was night now. We had made love all day and I still felt like I had not had enough of Edward. I really would never get enough of him. I smiled at this._

_I met his eyes again. He looked as if he knew what I was thinking; his eyes were burning into mine. I moved my hands from his hair, and brought one to his lips, tracing them. "I still haven't had enough of you" I whispered. "I know" he said in agreement kissing my fingers." I don't think we will ever get enough" he said against my fingers. _

"_Yeah and it's not getting any better I seem to need more of you the more we…." I trailed off looking into his eyes. Edward chuckled softly to himself at my lack of words. He sighed content rolling next to me in the grass, propping his head on his hand. He began to play with my fingers, both of us silent. _

"_I guess we should head back to the house soon" I said reluctantly. He shook his head, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smile at the sound of resignation in my voice._

_He stood up swiftly, heading over to the clothes. He pulled on his pants; the button was broken so he was unable to do them up. I giggled when I saw this. He smiled over at me, bending down to pick up my clothes. He tossed them to me._

"_I don't think I'm going to be able to wear these" I said holding them up for him to see the damage to them. He smiled at me apologetically. I just laughed. He began to look at the ground calculating. "Hmm" he said mostly to himself. A smile flashed across his face, and then before I could blink he grabbed something and tossed it to me. _

_I looked to see what it was, and it was his shirt. I slipped it on unable to close it, since all the buttons had mostly been torn out of their place, in my anxiousness to get to him. "Maybe we should start bringing extra clothes" he said between laughs when his eyes took in the shirt. I laughed too, looking down at the shirt and his pants._

_I reached for my underwear, which thankfully weren't ripped and slipped them on. I surveyed myself, and then looked up at Edward. "I don't think I'm descent enough to go running through the woods" I said through nervous laughter. Edward chuckled softly as he looked my outfit over. _

"_I'll go back to the cottage and pick us up so fresh clothes" he said walking towards me. "I'll hurry back" he said leaning his face towards me. "Okay" I said, smiling as I kissed him. "He stroked my cheek softly and then ran into the forest._

_I sighed when he left, closing my eyes and tilting my head up to the sky. I felt small drops hit my face. I opened my eyes, it was raining. The rain actually felt nice against my skin, I could feel myself smiling as I kept my head angled towards the sky. _

"_Enjoying the rain?" I heard Edward's soft musical voice say. I hadn't heard him come back, I turned to face him, and he was standing inches behind me. His eyebrow was raised and he had an amused expression on his face. I knew he was thinking about the fact that in my human years I had hated it. _

"_It's not so bad" I said taking the hand he held out to me, to help me up. "Sorry love" he murmured as he wiped the water away from my face. I smiled at the touch of his hand on my face. I took the clothes and shoes he had in his hand and slipped them on, replacing the old ones, while he watched. He had brought me a pair of faded jeans, a flannel shirt, and a hooded jacket, along with my pair of old white tennis shoes._

"_Nice" he said scanning my body. "Thanks" I said raising my head to look at him. I felt my mouth fall open when I looked at him. He was wearing dark denim jeans and a gray tee-shirt with a dark blue vinyl jacket. The shirt was hugging his sculpted muscles and his hair was wet and disheveled. He looked like he had that first day he talked to me in biology. He looked as if he'd finished shooting a hair commercial. "You too" I choked out, returning his compliment. He chuckled softly, as he kissed my forehead. He took my hand in his and we ran into the forest……._

_***************************_

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ;) So PLEASE tell me what you think. I made the lemon longer and more detailed!!! :) Hmm…Now our lovebirds are headed back to face their beloved vampire family. That should be fun!!!! There's still excitement to come…so Review!!!!!!!! Don't forget the sooner you do the sooner I'll work on the next chapter. You could just drop me a few words to tell me what you thought!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I posted a little later than I usually do, yesterday was a busy day for me and I wanted to get the this chapter just right. Well….I hopes you enjoy!!!! :) And thanks to everyone who PM and reviewed me telling me what you thought so far and that you couldn't wait for the next chapter. I was so excited reading them. It REALLY makes me happy that you guys like it.**_

_********************_

_I could barely feel the rain hitting my skin as I blurred through the forest with Edward. We slowed to a walk once we saw the house come into view through the forest trees. My face and hair was damp. I wiped the water away from my face with my free hand that wasn't holding Edward's._

_I looked over at him gaping; his tee-shirt hugged him even tighter due to the rain. His hair was soaked and his skin glistened from the water, I could see some dripping from his lips. My thoughts were clouded from the image of him. When he met my eyes I realized that my mouth was still open and closed it. He laughed, his eyes trained on my lips. I licked the rain water off of them, and I heard Edward moan silently. He stopped walking and reached his hand over, cradling my face and bringing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes, rain falling on my eyelids as I held my face up, completely absorbed in kissing Edward. _

_When he finally pulled away, we both let out a deep breath, as he rubbed his thumb across my bottom lip, still staring at them. He finally raised his eyes to mine and we stood frozen in the forest, lost in each other. _

_I noticed the lights of the house through my peripheral vision, causing me to think of Renesmee. I missed her; I hadn't seen her all day. Edward noticed where my eyes had drifted. "I miss her too" he whispered squeezing my hand as he started us walking again. _

_We walked silently as we headed for the house, I wondered if Renesmee was still awake and what she had been up to. I also wondered if she had missed me as badly as I missed her right now. We finally reached the house and Edward opened the door and motioned for me to go in first. _

_My eyes were on him as he followed behind. When I turned to face forward Alice was right in front of us beaming. "Hey you two" she said throwing her arms around us in a hug. She stepped back from us, a smirk on her face. "So did you have fun?" she asked innocently her eyes focused on me. "Yeah…thanks" I said a little nervous. I saw her eyes sweep over our clothes, her smirk turning into a full grin. I suddenly felt very embarrassed as the realization hit me._

_I realized we weren't wearing the same clothes as before, and Alice probably knew exactly what had happened. We hadn't thought about the fact that Alice would notice. I was startled when I heard Edward start chuckling next to me, snapping me out of my panicked thoughts. I turned to face him, my eyebrows pulling into a frown, wondering what could be funny now. _

_He was staring at Alice and shaking his head, reading her thoughts most likely. So she definitely knew what had happened, she had probably seen it in her vision. I gasped in horror and buried my face into Edward's wet shirt. He hugged me tightly and pressed his lips in my hair. I heard Alice's chime like laughter, and lifted my head to peek at Edward; he smiled at me mouthing "its okay" as he rubbed my back to comfort me. I sighed and laid my head on his chest again. _

"_Hey how about some dry clothes" I heard Alice say behind me. I removed myself from Edward to face her. I looked back at Edward who was watching me, then turned back to Alice. Is Renesmee sle…." " Yes she's asleep upstairs with Rosalie" Alice said cutting me off, answering my question._

"_Oh okay" I said a little disappointed that she was sleep already. "So the clothes?" Alice asked again._

_I opened my mouth to speak, but Edward beat me to it. "Well we were going to take Renesmee back to the cottage for the night" Edward said taking my hand and leading us to the stairs._

"_I thought I heard you two" Emmett said appearing, blocking our way to the stairs, a wide grin plastered on his face. "My favorite bro and sis" he said throwing his arms around me and Edward's neck and holding us to him. I found my face smashed against his inner arm. His embrace would have choked me, if not broke my neck if I were human._

_He finally let us go, and I moved back some. I looked over to see Edward grimacing and rubbing the back of his neck. Apparently Emmett had used too much force on him. "Hey Emmett" Edward grumbled to his brother, a smile threatening to form on his lips. He grabbed my hand as we tried to head for the stairs again. _

"_Whoa, Whoa you two. What's the rush?" Emmett asked, raising his hands in a motion for us to stop. "I haven't seen you two all day... I heard you had fun" he said, his eyes landing on me at the last part. His smile now took over his whole face, and he was struggling to contain his laughter. "Emmett!" I heard Edward growl, a low warning to his brother. "What?" Emmett asked, raising his hands again as he turned to face Edward. "I'm sure you two just got into a heated discussion out there. What was it about? The study of life? Or all the pretty flower?" Emmett continued through bouts of laughter, making exaggerated gestures with his hands. Edward growled at his brother again. _

"_Look Emmett Bella and I were getting ready to take Renesmee home" Edward said to his brother, motioning his hand towards the stairs. "But it's raining" Emmett said stating the obvious. Edward opened his mouth to say something else. "You don't want to get poor Renesmee all wet do you?" Emmett continued, with fake concern. His bottom lip pushed out._

" _I can see you two weren't concerned about the rain" Emmett said looking at our soaked clothes, a smile forming again. "You guys were too distracted!" he blurted out through laughter, his eyes landing on me again. I let out a low hiss. "Oooh" Emmett said pretending to be scared. I heard Edward let out a sigh. "Look Emmett we should get back" I said trying to help Edward out. "What? Do you guys have work in the morning?" Emmett asked amused. _

_Come on guys stay and hang out" Emmett said putting his arms around our shoulders and leading us to the living room. "How about a movie!" he said, heading over to the dvds. "It's late" Edward said in a final attempt. "What you guys need you beauty sleep", Emmett said snickering now._

_Me and Edward stared at each other, feeling defeated. He glanced over at Alice for help. "A movie sounds like a good idea" I heard her say in agreement with Emmett. I glared over at my traitor of a sister, shocked. She giggled at me Edward's expression. "But let's get you some fresh clothes first" she said darting up the stairs. _

_Edward and I both let out a sigh and looked at each other before following Alice up the stairs. _

_We headed back down stairs a little while later in some dry clothes. Edward had put on some his old clothes and I borrowed some from Esme. There was no way I was wearing the clothes Alice had tried to put me on. She grimaced and pouted, her arms folded across her chest when she saw my outfit._

"_You know you should really make use of your closet. Have you even seen everything?" Alice questioned, when we were alone. "Yes" I lied. "It was a present you know" she said scowling at me. I could tell she didn't buy my answer. "Besides I think you…and Edward might enjoy what I got for you towards the back of the closet" she continued, smiling at me now. I stared at her wary, waiting for her to give me more information as to what she was talking about. "He does love that color on you after all!" she said putting her hands together, and moving past me and down the stairs when Edward appeared. I could still feel the confusion showing on my face._

"_Everything okay love?" he asked when he saw my expression. "Yeah" I said. He was still looking at my face concerned. "Alice" I said as an explanation, smiling and taking his hand in mine. "Oh" he said, his frown disappearing as he laughed softly, and we headed down stairs._

_When we came became back to the living room Emmett greeted us beaming, a dvd in his hand. "We're watching this one" he said flashing the dvd in Edward's face, holding it like a trophy. Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head when he saw what it was. I looked over at Edward confused as Emmett headed over to the dvd player. "Interview With the Vampire" Edward responded to me. _

"_I heard it gives an in-depth look on the lives of Vampires" Emmett said looking up at us grinning. He put the dvd in and moved to the couch as me and Edward stood there unmoving. Emmett sat down in the middle of the couch his wide grin spreading, as he patted each side next to him motioning for us to come and join him._

_Edward let out another frustrated sigh, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose between the fingers of his right hand. He finally opened his eyes looking over at his brother. "What no popcorn?" he asked sarcastically, heading over to the couch. "Nope, but I could whip up a bowl of animal blood if you want!" Emmett said, his laughter booming and echoing off the walls. I grimaced at his remark, following Edward reluctantly. _

_Edward sat down next to Emmett, pulling me into his lap. "Hey bro you need to learn to share!" Emmett said pulling me out of Edward's lap and placing me in the seat on the other side of him. "There's plenty of room" he said smiling at Edward as he hugged me to him. Edward just scowled at him._

_Alice then appeared next to me on the couch, remote in her hand. She turned the dvd on and started the movie. I could tell this was going to be a long night. "Where's Jasper and everyone else" I whispered to Alice, finally noticing that no one else had showed up. "They went hunting" she responded to me. "Shhh" Emmett whispered loud in my ear. "We're trying to watch a movie here" he said trying to look serious, a grin playing across his face. Edward threw his elbow into Emmett's rib and he playfully punched him back._

_Emmett laughed and talked throughout the whole movie, as if we were watching a comedy. I heard Edward laugh a few times too. I guess it was pretty funny and ironic, us watching a vampire movie. It had been a while since I'd seen one but it still seemed to drag on. Edward and I had wanted to get back to the cottage and enjoy the rest of our night, but Emmett was not letting that happen._

_I glanced over at my beautiful husband, wanting to touch him. He seemed so far away right now, Emmett had deliberately made it so we couldn't be by each other. Edward met my eyes, his soft and longing. My breath caught staring back at him. He seemed to be feeling the same as me right now. Emmett alarmed us both when his laughter suddenly broke out again, causing Edward and I to break eye contact. I turned my attention back to the movie waiting for it to end. I glanced again at Edward and he had his hand in his tousled hair, which was still slightly damp, looking blankly at the TV screen. He was waiting too….._

_*************************_

_A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter :) Review and tell me what you thought please!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you guys so much for the awesome comments. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story so much. I can't believe how many people have checked my stories out. Thanks again so much to those who take the time to review me. Your comments are really sweet and encouraging to me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too. :)**

*************************

_The movie finally ended after what seemed like an eternity. As soon as the ending credits flashed across the screen Edward was off the couch and in front of me, in what seemed like a fraction of a second. He held his hand out to me. I smiled at him giggling at his eagerness, as I took his hand. _

_We were off the couch and heading for the upstairs, when we heard Emmett's heavy footsteps following us; each of his steps making a loud exaggerated noise. "Someone seems anxious!" he said behind us, I could hear the smile in his voice. "You got your movie Emmett! Now Bella and I are going to take Renesmee home" Edward said sternness evident in his voice, still heading out the living room and towards the stairs. "Besides the rain has stopped now" Edward added. _

_We made it to the stairs when suddenly Emmett appeared in front of us, causing me to come to a stop. I felt Edward let go of my hand, as he darted past his brother and up the stairs. I stood staring up toward the stairs, waiting for Edward to appear again. Within a few seconds, he appeared, with Renesmee sleeping in his arm as he headed down the stairs. With his free hand he grabbed mine and we headed to the door. _

"_You two must __really__ have something important you need to discuss!" Emmett said his shoulders moving up and down as laughter took over him. His laughter was not as loud, so as not to wake Renesmee._

_As we made it to the door, Alice appeared. "Don't forget what we talked about." she whispered to me."Upstairs" she added when she took in my expression. I continued to stared at her confused as Edward led me out the door, he was probably afraid Emmett would try something if we stopped moving. _

_The look on her face made me realize what she was referring to. I suddenly felt embarrassed by her odd expression as she smirked at me, even though I wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. _

_Once we were safely out the house we said goodbye to our siblings. We moved a little faster than human speed, heading towards the forest. "Enjoy your TALK!" I heard Emmett say, emphasizing talk. I turned back toward the house, to see him standing at the door next to Alice, his arms folding across his chest, grinning at me and Edward's retreating figures._

_Soon after we made it to the forest, I head Edward let out a sigh which sounded like one of relief. I looked over at him and we both laughed lightly to ourselves at the night we had just had. He stared at me as we moved through forest. I saw Renesmee shuffle slightly in his arms and I looked down at her. She looked so peaceful and she looked just like Edward._

_Her lips were slightly pouted. I wanted so badly to lift her hand to my face to see what it was she was dreaming about, but I didn't want to risk waking her. "She's dreaming about us..." I heard Edward whisper, as if he had read my thoughts. I took my eyes off Renesmee to look at him. His eyes were still on her, he had a look of adoration on his face, as he smiled at her. "She's dreaming about us out together in the sun." he continued quietly. "Now she's dreaming about me humming to her and playing the piano for her" he said a little while later, smiling to himself; a thoughtful expression on his face. Renesmee loved to hear Edward play for her. He had already written a few songs for her. _

_He laughed softly, "She's dreaming of Alice dressing her up and Rosalie brushing her hair." I laughed too. He continued to tell me about Renesmee dreams as we made our way to our cottage. I watched him in awe listening, his face was lit up as he told me. _

_His smile suddenly faded. "She's dreaming about playing with Jacob now" he told me, his voice tight and a slight edge to it. His smile appeared again. "What is she dreaming of now?" I whispered. "She's dreaming of you…of you holding her" he said looking up at me the same look of adoration in his eyes, but this time for me. _

_I barely noticed when we had reached the cottage. "We're here" Edward said looking at the cottage his grin spreading. He freed his hand from mine and opened the door and I stepped inside, waiting for him. He put his hand on the small of my back and we headed toward Renesmee's room._

_Once we were inside, Edward turned to face me. "I'll put her in bed" he whispered. "Okay" I whispered back, kissing Renesmee's forehead and rubbing her hair. "I'll… wait for you in our room" I said looking back up at Edward._

"_I'll be there shortly" he said kissing my lips and giving me his crooked grin. "Don't be long" I whispered biting my lip, my face still inches from his. "Never" he said kissing me again. I walked toward the door looking back at him before I left, his eyes were still on me and he hadn't moved yet. I smiled to myself and disappeared out of the room. _

_As I headed to our room I kept thinking about Alice's words, about the back of the closet. Once I made it to the room I decided to see what was back there. I hesitantly opened the closet doors and ventured to the back. My fears were conformed when I saw what was back there._

_I felt uncomfortable just looking at them. Alice had gotten me a huge lingerie collection. I noticed that a lot of them were a dark blue color. Similar to the color of the top I had when I was human that Edward loved me in. I had worn the shirt the first time he took me to dinner after saving me in Port Angeles and when I first officially met his family. I smiled at the memory._

_I looked at the clothes again biting my lip as I remembered Alice's expression before we left. I then thought about the reaction Edward had on our honeymoon when I wore the very revealing pieces Alice had packed for me. I remembered the one piece in particular that he really liked; which was the one I really like too. It was from the night he actually made love to me again after refusing to before, due to him being afraid of hurting me again._

_I continued to stare at the clothes lost in thought, when I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist. I hadn't heard him come in, I had been too distracted. I closed the closet door and turned around slowly to face him. _

_I would think about those another day, when I felt braver. Those clothes were worse than the ones I had on the island. Maybe some were as bad as the scarier pieces I didn't dare to wear. Alice had apparently picked these new ones out with my new vampire body in mind._

_His eyes darted to the closet, then to me, amusement in them. "Alice" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "She got to me tonight" I explained smiling at him, as I stretched, closing the distance between our faces._

_He smiled in understanding, as I brought my lips to his. We kissed for several minutes just standing there, our kisses long and sweet. He tightened his grip around me and backed us to the bed, turning his body so that he could place me on it. He finally broke the kiss and I opened my eyes to look at him, pulling myself into a sitting position and bringing him with me. I unwrapped one of my arms from around his neck, to stroke his face._

_He placed several light kisses on my lips, and then pulled his head back slightly to look at me. He let out a sigh and turned his head, his eyes were on the window. _

"_We still have a few hours left in the night" he said turning his head back to me, dazzling me with a breathtaking smile. _

"_Thanks to Emmett" I mumbled, grinning at him. "Next time maybe we should just get someone to come over and babysit." I said laughing now. "You know Jacob would love to watch Renesmee for us or we could let her spend some time with Charlie" I continued. "Mmmm" was all Edward responded as he crushed his lips to mine. I could see that there would be no more discussions tonight. They could wait till the morning I thought, as I laid back against the bed moaning at the feel of Edward's tongue pressing against my lips as I parted them. I wrapped my fingers in his hair as his tongue entered my mouth, as I brought my legs around his waist. _

_After a while he untangled himself from me and propped up some, as he looked over my still clothed body. His Hands reached to my shirt as he began to lift it off gently not ripping it. I helped him get it off and moved to his own, pulling it off him with a little more force than he had used. _

_He smiled at me and kissed my lips softly when his shirt was off. I unbuttoned his pants and he moved off the bed taking them off, throwing them on the floor and crawling back to me in the bed. I undid my own pants and Edward helped me take them off along with my underwear._

"_Wow we actually didn't rip anything" I whispered as his lips came to meet mine. "I know" he murmured back, his voice full of passion. It was good too, because I had borrowed Esmee's clothes and I didn't want to have to explain to her why I couldn't return them. Especially with Emmett around or close enough to hear. _

_Edward began kissing me again, his tongue parting my lips as it joined my own. His hand came to rest on my chest, which made me moan into his mouth. He began moving his hand against my skin. I moved my own hands down and to his back, stroking his smooth skin, as he groaned softly at the touch. I then turned us over so that I was on top of him. _

_I sat up breaking our kiss, as Edward stared up at me. I let my hands explore every inch of his body. Edward held each side of my waist, his eyes shut; his grip on my hips tightening every so often. He seemed to be lost in the feeling of my hands moving against him._

_I brought my hands back up to his face, and began to lightly trace his features, lingering on his eyes, his eyebrows, his nose, and finally his lips. They felt so soft and inviting and I bent down to kiss them. _

_I moved down his body some and placed him slowly inside me. We both moan and Edward moved his hands up and down the sides of my body, before firmly placing them where he wanted. We began to move our bodies together._

_I picked up the speed and Edward let out another drawn out groan. He pulled his lips from mine and rested his head against the bed, biting his bottom lip as he raised his lower body to meet my movements._

_Our love making went on for a while, and then we both felt ourselves reach the edge. When our bodies relaxed I laid against Edward and he wrapped me in his arms. Neither of us speaking, as we concentrated on the sound of our breathing and the feel of each other. Edward's fingers occasionally moving up and down my arms as his head rested against my own. _

_We embraced like this the rest of the night when we both noticed the sky lighten outside the window, meaning it was time to began a new day. I raised my head to kiss Edward and reluctantly untangled myself from him. Those few hours had not nearly been enough. _

_I headed over to the closet and Edward followed. We quickly got dressed and headed out the room hand in hand ready to start our day….._

_**********************_

_A/N: Okay guys hope you enjoyed this chapter…and the nice treat at the end! ;) Hmmm. Now our couple is off to start their day….I wonder what they have planned for the day… So Please review and tell me what you thought!!! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey guys I'm soooo sorry I took so long. I had kinda got stuck. Plus I had been so busy and didn't have too much time to write. But here you go…hope you enjoy! :) **_

_***********************************_

_Once we were in the hallway heading to Renesmee's room, Edward squeezed my hand gently and I looked over at him. "We should hunt today" he said. "It's been a while since we have …and I was thinking we'd go this evening, after we take Renesmee over." he continued studying my face. At the mention of hunting I came to a stop. I felt the familiar burning in my throat and brought my hand up to it. _

_He softly urged my hand away with his, kissing it. His forehead creased in concern. "Will you be okay for that long or do you need to go sooner?" he asked his voice soft. "No" I said looking toward Renesmee's room. Edward touched my cheek softly, "This evening is fine. I miss her a lot and I want to spend some time with her first, before we take her over" I said taking my eyes from her door to look up at Edward. "Okay after we take Renesmee over" he agreed smiling at me._

_I pressed my lips to his softly, and then we continued to Renesmee's room. I wondered if she was awake yet. _

_When we opened the door, we went over to her bed and she was still sound asleep. Edward and I watched her, both of us silent. _

_After a few minutes she opened her eyes, yawning softly. When she saw us a wide smile spread across her face and she sat up reaching her arms out to us. I picked her up and hugged her. _

"_Hey" I whispered to her as she put her hand to my face, showing how much she had missed me. "I missed you too" I said hugging her tighter to me. She then looked over at Edward smiling, reaching her hand over to touch his face. He moved into her touch, smiling._

_They talked for awhile, Renesmee communicating silently as Edward listened to her thoughts. _

_She began to pat Edward's cheek impatiently. She was hungry._

_Edward kissed her hand that was touching his cheek and headed out of the room to prepare her food. I got her dressed and soon after Edward appeared, a metal bottle in his hand. I handed Renesmee to him and he fed her._

_After she was done eating Edward and I sat down with her and she touched our faces again, telling us about her day yesterday. She told us how much fun she had. Edward and I continued to listen, both of us enthralled by her, as she continued to describe every detail. Some making us laugh, mainly the parts where she bit Jacob._

_After she was done and we played with her for a while, then we headed over to our vampire family. _

_When we got there I was surprised to see Rosalie waiting at the door. Her eyes gleamed when she spotted Renesmee. When we were close enough she smiled at us. "I heard you coming" she said smiling, waving at Renesmee, and telling her hi. _

_I handed Renesmee to her and we all headed inside. Everyone else was in the living room. Jasper and Emmett were watching something on TV, it sounded like sports. Carlisle and Esme were on the other side of the room, seated on the couch. I smiled and headed over to them, as Edward headed over to where his brothers were._

_Esme rose to give me and hug and so did Carlisle after her. "Nice to see you again Bella" Carlisle said smiling at me and placing his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, you too" I said smiling._

_I noticed that Alice wasn't there. "Where's Alice?" I asked looking around. _

"_Here I am!" I heard her bell like voice answer as she appeared in the room. She appeared in front of me smiling. "Hey Bella" she said hugging me. She saw Renesmee in Rosalie's arms and went over to greet her. Edward appeared over at my side again after playing around with his brothers, a grin still on his face. "Bella and I are going to go hunting" he informed his family, as he placed his arm around me. _

_Before me and Edward could take a step to leave, Alice darted in front of us. Edward stared at his sister questioningly with his eyebrow raised at her. She had her eyes focused on me, ignoring him. She was staring at my outfit an odd expression on her face. _

"_Bella..." She finally spoke. I think you should change and I have the perfect outfit for you to go hunting in. A smile began to form on her lips at the last part. I turned to Edward in horror, silently pleading with him to save me. "Alice!" he said to his sister, irritation and warning both evident in his voice. _

"_Come on Bella, trust me" she said pulling me away from Edward and leading me toward the stairs. I held on to Edward's hand until Alice forced me away from him. He looked at me apologetic as she led me away. _

_We went to her room, and straight to her closet. "Okay" she said moving away from me and opening the doors to the closet. I thought about trying to escape but decided against it, and waited to see what Alice had in store for me. She came out with a dress that was a pale white color, holding it in front of me. It would fit my body tight and shape its self to the few curves I had. It was similar to the dress I had first gone hunting in with Edward, except for the coloring and design._

"_There's no way I putting that on!" I said backing away from her. She had a frustrated look on her face. "I said trust me Bella" She said lowering the dress, staring at me as if there was something I was missing. "How is that better than what I have on?" I asked hysteria in my voice. "Just trust me" she said again shoving the dress against me and leading me to the bathroom, pushing me inside to get dress._

"_Now hurry, Edward is waiting for you, you're going to make him think he needs to come up here for you" she said closing the bathroom door with me inside. I smiled to myself at the idea of Edward saving me from this torture. She frowned at me and let out a frustrated sigh closing the door. _

_When I was alone, I looked at the dress again, rolling my eyes and sighing. I couldn't decide if it was worse than the dress before or not. There was no point in fighting Alice, she always got her way. I put the dress on; I could feel it hugging my legs, especially when I moved. _

_I came out the bathroom to see a very proud Alice. _

"_You look gorgeous!" she beamed, looking me over. I rolled my eyes at her. "Can I go now?" I asked folding my arms across my chest, I felt uncomfortable. _

_We headed back downstairs to the rest of our family. When Edward saw me his mouth was partly open, shock across his face, as he stood frozen. He took a sharp intake of breath as I approached him. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. Edward turned to stare at his sister beside me. She just smiled at him and headed over to where Jasper was._

"_You look beautiful" Edward whispered in my ear when I made it over to him. Emmett looked up then a laugh slipping through as he looked over at me and Edward. I saw Jasper shake his head, joining Emmett in laughter. Edward continued to stare at me ignoring his brothers. _

"_Are you ready?" he finally asked his voice still soft. I shook my head yes and we said goodbye to everyone and headed into the forest._

_After I was done hunting, I began to watch Edward, mesmerized by the way he moved. He caught me watching him. "Done?" he asked coming over to me. "Yeah, I think so" I said standing up. _

_I saw his eyes land on my dress when I stood. I looked down at my dress and grimaced, groaning in disgust._

_I was completely covered in blood and the dress had ripped from my movements. I looked up at Edward; his eyes were still trained on my dress. "I can't go back like this" I said in a low voice, a frown on my face as I looked back down at the ruined dress. 'Why would Alice think this would be better to wear?!' I wondered to myself angrily._

"_Hmm..." Edward said finally speaking, a slight frown on his face. He smiled and began to unbutton his own shirt. _

_I watched as he did, his perfectly sculpted chest becoming exposed. His shirt was now completely off and I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was just so amazing. I suddenly heard a low chuckle, which broke me from my ogling. I finally noticed that Edward was holding his shirt out to me. "Oh" I muttered, looking at the shirt then back at his face, embarrassed. His expression was a bit smug._

_I took the shirt from him and was about to put it on when I got an idea. _

_I bit my lip trying to prevent the smile that was forming. Edward noticed. "What is it love?" he asked curious. _

"_How about we race?" I asked a wide grin spreading across my face. "Okay, you're on!" he said, smiling at me. "No throwing the race!" I said getting ready. _

_Edward laughed; "On your mark…" he began. I ran off fast through the forest before he could finish. "Cheater" I heard him say behind me. I tried to take longer steps. I had Edward beat for a while, and then I saw him next to me. He winked at me as he zoomed past._

_I saw him stop when he reached the house, then I saw shock take over his face as I continued past him. I made a circle around the house and went back into the forest, laughing as I went. I could hear Edward moving behind me. I tried to pick up my speed. I began jumping, trying to use my extra strength. I couldn't hear him behind me anymore. I looked back and didn't see him. I smiled again, still moving, feeling proud of myself._

_Suddenly, I felt arms around me, stilling my movements. "Hey!" I said. He held me tight to him. Slowly turning me around, still holding me to him. He had an amused smile on his face and one eyebrow raised. _

"_What was that about?" he finally asked. "What?" I asked. He continued to stare at me shaking his head slightly. "Cheater" he murmured, bringing his lips to mine. _

_When his lips met mine, I dropped his shirt I had been holding, tangling my hands in his hair. Edward backed us against a nearby tree, his lips never leaving mine. I stroked his bare chest, lightly tracing my fingers across his stomach. He growled against my lips. _

_His lips left mine as his hands moved to my dress. "Hmm" he said looking over the ruined clothes. He was trying to figure out how he was going to take it off, when I suddenly ripped it off. Edward chuckled softly at my eagerness, as his lips met mine again. _

_I could feel his hands roaming over my body. I wrapped mine around his neck, bringing my body closer to his. He backed away slightly, removing his khaki pants. He moved back to me, closing the space between us. _

_I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he moved his hands to my hips. He began to back us up pulling me from against the tree and laying me down on the forest floor. I could feel the wetness against my skin, left from the rain earlier._

_Edward unwrapped one of his arms from around me, bringing his hand to my leg wrapped around him, stroking it lightly. I loosened my hold on him and he removed my underwear._

_When all of our clothing was off, he placed his body fully on mine again. I moaned at the feel of his skin pressed against mine. He held his face above mine watching me silently, his eyes moving over my face, as I stared back at him. We seemed to be mesmerized by each other._

_I could feel his breath on my face, calm and sweet. I wasn't breathing as I continued to stare at him. His lips were inches from my own. _

_I bit my bottom lip as my need for him was becoming unbearable. His eyes darted to them as I did this._

_In less than a second Edward's mouth was on mine. He took my bottom lip in his mouth and began running his tongue over it, causing me to moan again._

_I was about to tell him that I needed him now, when I felt him enter me. I gasped in surprise and began moving my body against his, both of us groaning at the sensation the movement caused. _

_I felt my body pressing into the wet ground, which seemed to be absorbing me with each of Edward's movements. _

_We continued to make love like this for what must have been hours._

_Afterwards we lay holding each other talking and laughing softly for a large amount of time. Edward played with my fingers and I traced invisible lines across his chest. We stayed silent for a while just enjoying the feel of each other needing no words. It felt so peaceful._

_Edward kissed the top of my head breathing deeply. "Its dark" I whispered lifting my head toward the sky. " Yeah" Edward said playing with a lock of my hair. The moon looked beautiful. It seemed so close and I could see great detail of it._

"_I guess we should head back" I said, finally breaking the silence. _

_We sat up still holding each other. We stayed that way for a while, neither of us wanting to leave. I reluctantly let go of him and moved to get his shirt to put on. _

_Edward hadn't moved yet. He sat still watching me, as I put the shirt on. He groaned when I buttoned it covering myself. I laughed and went over to give him a kiss. I didn't pull away immediately, loss in the feel of his lips on mine. My hands moved to his hair and our kiss deepened._

_Edward finally pulled away, smiling as he brought his hand up to touch my cheek. He got up and went over to his pants, putting them on as I watched, waiting for him._

_He came over, taking my hand. "Do you want to race back?" I asked smiling at him. "Okay but no cheating this time!" Edward laughed, trying to sound serious. I simply smiled wider at him._

_He let go of my hand and gave me some space, as we got ready to race. "On your mar….." I ran off again at full speed, before he could finish. This time I didn't look back as I went full speed, jumping as much as I could toward the cottage. I could hear him behind me as I ran; there was still some distance between us. _

_My smile grew when I could see the cottage up ahead. I made it first, and Edward about two seconds after me. "I win" I said turning and putting my arms around his neck. "Cheater" he whispered back at me. I laughed, and then brought my lips to his. We stood there kissing each other, our lips hungry._

_Finally I pulled away letting taking my hands from around his neck and grabbing his hand. "We should get changed" I said giggling looking down at our clothes. We were both covered in mud. Edward laughed too as he led us into our cottage._

_We made our way toward our room, when I suddenly came to a stop, causing Edward to also. He turned around to stare at me, confusion on his face. "I think we should get cleaned up first" I said motioning with the hand that was holding Edward toward our mud covered bodies. _

"_Edward laughed as the realization hit him. "I think your right love" he said still laughing. I kissed him when his laughter subsided and we made our way towards the bathroom……………….._

_*************************************_

_A/N: Hey you guys again I am sooooo sorry I took so long. It was just hard finding the time to write I truly didn't mean to leave you hanging. I just wanted to perfect the chapter and see where it was going. I had so many different directions as first. I was over thinking it then I finally just let it flow and let the characters take over and write it down as they went. I made the chapter longer than usual I hope you enjoyed it. Promise not to take so long anymore. But please review they give me encouragement…Sorry again. Hmmmm… the next chapter should be fun. __**(P.S Bella has a few plans. *Wink* Wink*) wonder what they are… ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Look I'm sorry again guys for the super long wait. I've been really busy with homework not to mention personal family matters. But everything has calmed down now so I will be updating more quickly. I hope you enjoy this chapter it's pretty long…….**_

_************************************_

_When we made it to the bathroom, Edward headed over to the shower turning it on. I went over to sit on top of the stool that we would never use, watching him as he adjusted the water. I looked down finally noticing the floor; we had tracked mud all over it. _

_When I looked back up Edward was still standing by the shower facing me. When I meet his eyes he motioned with his hand for me to come over. I slipped off his shirt, never breaking eye contact and came over to him. He helped me into the shower first. The water felt very warm and comfortable to my skin, causing me to let out a relaxed sigh, as closed my eyes and held my face up to the water._

_I heard Edward join me, and I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind me. I opened my eyes and turned around to face him. He looked amazing as the water hit him, dripping down his body. I reached up to plant a kiss on his wet lips, as I felt his fingers stroke my down my back. _

_He reached for something behind me and came with a bath sponge and body wash in hand. He quickly popped the top of the body wash, applying it to the sponge. "Turn around love" he whispered in my ear. My breath hitched and I slowly turned around my back facing him. I felt him back away a little putting a small space between us. I sighed at the lost of his skin against mine._

_It was cut was caught short when I felt him applying the soapy sponge against my back. He began expert gentle strokes. I could feel the soap lathering. A content moan escaped my lips, I barely noticed until Edward said something. "You like" he whispered in my ear, chuckling softly. I could feel his breath still against my ear. Waiting for my response. "Mmmm hmm" I murmured, "very much" I added when I was able to speak again, lost in the feel of his breath in my ear and the movement of the sponge against my skin. Once he was finished with my back he laid the sponge aside and lathered the body wash in his hand reaching for my arm._

_He began to massage my now limp arm with the soap, gingerly massaging and stroking each finger on my hand. He did the same to my other arm. He reached for the sponge again, and began washing the front of my body, starting with my shoulders, massaging them with the sponge. _

_He moved down lower, washing across my chest. I looked up at his face. His forehead was creased in concentration. I bit my lip as I watched him, my eyes drifting to his mouth. I looked back at eyes and noticed he was watching me too, his pace never breaking, as he continued his motions with the sponge. There was a smile on his lips as he slowly brought them to my face, planting a kiss on my forehead. My eyes closed as his lips stayed pressed to my forehead, the sponge no longer on my skin. He finally pulled away, and I opened my eyes watching him as he reached for more body wash. He brought the sponge back to my skin, as he moved the sponge slowly down my body, my eyes closed. He moved the sponge in little circular motions. I giggled when he began washing my stomach, it tickled. I looked down to see Edward kneeling in front of me, smiling as he watched my face. _

_He began washing my legs. When he was done he placed the sponge beside him stroking my leg softly, them motioning for me to raise my foot. I did not need to lean against anything to keep my balance as I stood perfectly still. He began massaging my foot, his hands soapy. When he was finished he planted light feather kisses across my foot, giving the other one the same treatment._

_I wasn't breathing as I watched him. His lips suddenly froze against my foot and he glanced up at me through his long lashes. His eyes were scorching as we silently stared at each other, my foot still in his hands. He slowly released my foot then rose in one fluid motion, in the same instant I brought his lips to mine, almost roughly._

_Both our breathing was loud as we kissed, the shower water spraying down on us as we backed into it. _

_I urged Edward against the shower wall molding myself against his wet body. His arms were instantly around my waist squeezing me to his. I lift my leg trying to place it around his waist. His lips suddenly stilled against mine and he placed his hands against my face. He stoked my cheek lightly with his fingertips, waiting for me to open my eyes. He had a smug look on his face, his lips pursed, as if he was trying not laugh. I stared at him, frowning slightly. He took his fingers and smoothed my frown away. "I wasn't finished love", he finally spoke. _

_I frowned in confusion, still staring at him. He moved reaching for something, his hand still against the side of my face. He moved back holding up what was in his hand for me to see, I looked down at it. It was my favorite strawberry shampoo. A smile spread across my face when I saw it._

_Edward moved behind my again, I could hear him open the shampoo. My eyes snapped closed and I let out a low moan when I felt his fingers in my hair. If I could, I probably would have instantly fell asleep when I felt his fingers on my scalp. His fingers were like magic, as he expertly massaged my scalp. I continued making content sounds, my smile never leaving my face, as his fingers continued to massage my scalp and stroke through my hair. _

_His fingers finally stilled and he moved me under the water to rise. He began rinsing my hair for me, which also felt amazing, as his fingers combed through it, the water adding to the sensation as it ran down my face and body._

_Edward's hands finally left my hair and I opened my eyes staring at him amazed, still smiling. "There really is nothing you can't do" I said laughing now. He laughed too, then a smug smile took over his face, he seemed very proud of himself. I moved closer to him wrapping my arms around his waist "I didn't get to thank you, before I attacked you" I said referring to my kiss earlier. "That was __Amazing__!" I said softly putting emphasis on amazing, as I laid my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, placing his lips into my wet hair._

"_I'm glad you liked it love" he said into my hair, chuckling lightly. I lifted my head from his chest to look at him. "I loved it" I corrected. He put his finger under my chin bring his lips to mine again, first planting a soft kiss on them, then deepening the kiss as his lips became more urgent, moving against mine._

_I moved my hands to his hair as Edward backed us up, his lips still moving with mine. I felt my back touch the shower wall and I raised my leg up trying to place it around his waist again, this time he helped me, curling his fingers around my calf and hitching my leg firmly around his hip._

_The friction between us now was amazing, our wet bodies pressed so close together. His body felt warmer than normal against mine due to the warm water coming down on us. _

_He soon lift my other leg, pressing me more into the shower wall as he held me up, his kisses now travelling all over my neck and chest. I moaned tightening my legs around his waist as he continued planting soft kisses across my shoulders now, occasionally darting his tongue out._

_His hands began to massage my thighs and sides, as he dragged his tongue up my neck to my jaw. He then moved to my lips again, lightly tracing the shape of them. _

_I parted my lips, and his tongue entered my mouth earning another moan from me. When he took my bottom lip into his mouth sucking it softly then tracing his tongue across it , I moved my lower body more into his. My movements increased when I heard him groan from the contact._

_In the next second he moved his hand that was on my left thigh up to my hip then down again, finally moving it in between us as I felt him position himself at my entrance. He then entered me and we both let out a moan at the feeling. He began to move slowly at first then at a steadier pace. I whispered his name softly as I began to move my hips with him, the best I could in the position we were in. He gripped my hips firmly and began to help my movements and move faster in me. We caught each other's moans in our kisses, which never broke since we had started our love making._

_We continued to kiss, our pace never breaking, when I felt the familiar building. I knew Edward was joining me when I felt his movements still. Our lips continued to move with each other, while our bodies remained still and connected. When our bodies calmed down, Edward laid his head on my shoulder, as I hugged him tighter to me._

_He tightened his grip around me, moving us from the shower wall, and gently placing me on my feet. I kept my arms around his neck and placed a kiss on the edge of his jaw. He smiled at me, as he reached to turn off the shower water, then slowly opening the shower door. He step out, still holding my hand, as he helped me out._

_He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, then grabbed another one for himself. The bathroom was completely steamy and the mirrors were fogged. It made me wonder how hot the water had been. _

_We walked out the bathroom hand in hand, heading to our room. We got dressed quickly, and then headed over to our vampire family. When we got there they greeted us and Alice winked at me, smiling proudly. I smiled back at her and touched my cheek, feeling embarrassed. She knew she had been right as usual about the dress. I focused my attention somewhere else, to avoid any unwanted conversation. _

_I looked around for Edward and he was over by the television laughing with his brothers, who were busy playing a video game. He looked up at me smiling, causing Emmett to look up too and smile at me. I quickly looked away, not wanting Emmett to start with his jokes again, I heard him laugh as I did. I went over to Esme who was seated on the couch, she smiled at me when I sat down next to her, and she placed her arm around my shoulder hugging me to her._

_We stayed awhile just hanging out and having fun. Rosalie walked into the room holding a sleeping Renesmee. I came over to her and kissed Renesmee softly so I wouldn't wake her and then took her into my arms. "Hey that's not fair!" Emmett yelled. I turned to look at him, then back at Rosalie who was scowling at him. "Be quiet Emmett" Rosalie hissed, motioning toward Renesmee. "Oops" Emmett mouthed looking regretful. _

_Edward headed over to us chuckling softly shaking his head at Emmett. They had been playing a video game and Emmett was mad because he kept beating him. "Cheater" Emmett grumbled under his breath, his arms folded across his chest, while Edward gave me a kiss. "I won fair and square" Edward replied nonchalantly, his back to him. "Yeah because you could see what moves I was gonna make" Emmett said, getting angrier, his hand motioning to his head. Edward just laughed again telling everyone bye. "Bye everyone" I said as we headed to the door. "Rematch" Emmett yelled at our retreating figures. Rosalie just rolled her eyes. "Bye" Jasper said as he moved to join Emmett on the couch, picking up the video game console._

_When we got back to the cottage, we put Renesmee to bed then headed to our room._

_The next day it was sunny, which meant no human contact. So after we fed Renesmee we all went to the meadow. Renesmee loved it and we picked flowers together, while Edward sat and watched, smiling at us. We stayed all day and then when the sun started to go down we took Renesmee over to visit our vampire family._

_Jake was there this time, waiting for us. He beamed when he saw her, jumping up from where he was. "Hey Nessie I missed ya" he said holding his arms out impatiently for her. I rolled my eyes at him and handed her to him. "Hey Jake" I greeted him. "Hey Bells" he said, finally looking up at me smiling. Renesmee began to pat his cheek impatiently, so he focused his attention back to her. _

_Edward wrapped his arm around me and hugged me to him, as we headed over to the rest of our family. "So what have you two got planned for the day?" Alice said, as we sat down on the couch across from her. Jasper who was sitting next to her, his arm around her, smiled at us. "Well…." Edward began as he looked down at me. "Do you have anything in mind Bella?" he asked. "Well I was thinking maybe we could go for a run." I replied smiling at him. A wide grin broke across his face. "Well I guess those are our plans for the day" he beamed pulling us both off the couch. _

"_Well have fun, and it going to be sunny all day, no rain" Alice informed us. Edward smiled and nodded at his sister. _

"_Uhh wait guys before you go" Jake said coming over to us, Renesmee in his arms. "What is it Jake?" I asked when I saw him frown and look down at Renesmee, who patted his cheek frowning at me."Well… Quil is bringing Claire down today and their going down to La Push beach" he told me and Edward. "I was wondering…if I could take Renesmee down and make it like a play date" he told us looking hopeful at Edward and me. I looked down at Renesmee who was now reaching for me. I moved to her and she touched my cheek letting me know that she really wanted to go. I looked up at Edward who nodded. "Okay Jake" I said smiling, looking back at him._

_I kissed Renesmee and told her and Jake to have fun. "Thanks Bells, you're the best" he said smiling widely. "You too leac…I mean Edward" he said punching him playfully. Edward just rolled his eyes smiling, heading over to Renesmee. He picked her up hugging her and kissed her telling her to have fun. When he gave her back, Jake nearly ran out the door. "Stupid mutt" I heard Rosalie say from where she was sitting her arms folding across her chest and a scowl on her face. "You ready love?" Edward asked me. I shook my head yeah and we said goodbye to everyone and headed out the door. "Enjoy your run!" Emmett said louder than necessary, smiling at us. Edward laughed and shook his head at his brother. We headed outside. "So where would you like to run?" Edward asked cheerfully looking down at me. "Ummm" I said having no idea where to say. Edward laughed softly. "How about we run through the forest, and near the clearing?" he suggested. "That's perfect," I said smiling at him. We then headed off through the forest hand in hand at full speed…………_

_*************************************_

_**A/N: Okay well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had more but decided to put what I had so far up since the wait was so long. Things have been really busy and I was still over thinking too much Again. But now that's going to change I'm going to update more frequently. Also good news I already have the next chapter ideas flowing and I know exactly where everything its going…so it should be out much sooner. Definitely…..but it can be out even sooner if everyone reviews they truly do give encouragement and make me so happy. So please review they mean a lot! Again I'm sorry. It's going to be much better from here on out. Thanks. (P.S the next chapter will be pretty …..Interesting not to mention fun! Plus we haven't actually gotten to Bella's plans yet…and Emmett is going to have more words for our couple again… so review it'll be worth it!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter as promised! Yet. Just to let everyone know I suppose this chapters starts out a bit slow…our couple just having some light-hearted fun. But believe me, it picks up and gets…..interesting. It's much longer than my normal chapters. I think it's my longest yet!!! So I hope everyone enjoys! :)**_

_*************************************_

_It felt exhilarating running at the speed we were. We blurred pass everything. I eventually let go of Edward's hand trying to run at a faster pace. It was electrifying, the feeling of the wind whirling around me. I felt giddy and I understood why Edward loved to run so much, it was the greatest feeling. Edward immediately matched my pace. I saw him wink at me then he passed me, I could see the smirk on his face as he did. I began leaping forward trying to match his speed again. He was only a few feet ahead of me now. It had become another race._

_He slowed down a bit, letting me catch up to him finally. We came to a stop, once we reached the river. I stepped back a few feet then wheeled myself into the air, feeling as if I was flying over the water. I landed lightly. Edward landed just as quietly next to me in just a fraction of a second._

_I looked around, remembering the times Edward had taken me up in the trees on his back, and how he so easily climbed up the trees to get to my room at Charlie's. I ran and began jumping the tree branches easily, without thought, it just came so natural and it was incredibly fun. I felt an all time high._

_Just as I was about to make a leap for another tree I felt arms around my waist. "Slow down love" Edward said laughing lightly, then kissing the back of my neck. "Having fun?" he asked, his lips still pressed against my neck. "Very much" I said turning around to face him. _

_I kissed him softly on the lips. "Are you about ready to head for the clearing?" he asked, after our kissing ended. "Yeah" I said, biting my lip as I looked at his, as he spoke. He kissed me again smiling then jumped down from the tree we were in. He reached his hand up for me and I jumped down and grabbed it. We ran for the clearing keeping pace with each other the whole way, I didn't let go of his hand this time. I glanced over at him as we ran; there was excitement in his eyes as he ran. He would catch me watching a few times and smile at me. It was funny how even running though all the many trees with outstretched branches, we didn't really need to concentrate and focus. I still couldn't believe how balanced I was now. My clumsiness was something I definitely didn't miss._

_We finally reached the clearing. We slowed to a normal pace, no longer running. We sat down, looking up at the sky. The sun was still partially up. We watched as the sun completely sat in the sky and the moon came out. We stayed a while talking and joking lightly as I lay encircled in his arms. _

_Finally I lift my head up to gaze at his beautiful face. He lifted his arm up to trace my lips with his finger then softly stroke my cheek. I brought my lips closer to his. He raised his head and planted a kiss on them as he continued to stoke my cheek. "You ready to head back?" he said low, but loud enough for me to hear. "You know I was thinking…" I started as I sat up more, propping up my elbow that was resting on Edward's chest, and placing my head in my hand, as I stared down at him._

"_What were you thinking, love?" he asked. "Have we ever been down to the meadow at night?" I asked. I'm sure it would look a lot different and…." I trailed off unsure how to describe it. "Would you like to go then?" he asked smiling as he rubbed my arm, that rested on his chest. _

_I shook my head yes. "Okay then let's go" he said lifting me and him to our feet. He grabbed my hand preparing to run. "Isn't it kind of weird?" I asked suddenly. "What do you mean love?" he asked a perplexed expression on his face. "Well…me being able to run with you now instead of on your back." "Well you could have always run with me love" he said smirking. "You know what I mean" I said frowning at him playfully, as a smile broke across my face. "I know what you mean" he said chuckling now. "And yes it is different and it took some getting used to …along with other things after your change. "What do you mean?" I asked curious. "Well you hunting for one and you not being so fragile anymore" he said squeezing my hand he was holding to emphasize his point. "Yeah" I agreed. "Is there a reason you brought it up?" he asked as we continued to walk at a human pace instead of running through the forest. "Well not really…I was just thinking I kind of missed it…which is weird in a way since it was actually a pretty scary experience for me as a human" I said laughing, shaking my head. Edward laughed too. "Yeah but you seemed to have gotten used to it", he pointed out. "Yeah I did…it wasn't as scary in the end… I wasn't afraid of you running into a tree!" _

_He laughed louder at this, his head slightly thrown back. "Now you've seen firsthand how unlikely that was to have happened" he said when his laughter calmed down. "You know…." He said making us come to a stop. "I could always run with you on my back again if you'd like" he said smiling widely at me. "Wouldn't I be too heavy" I said thinking about my extra strength and me probably not being able to control it, causing us to fall. "What if we fall?" He rolled his eyes "Hop on Bella" he said letting go of my hand and turning his back to face me. _

_I got on his back and held on and he took off full speed through the forest. It was very exciting and I watched as everything blurred past me, smiling. Edward finally came to a stop and helped me off his back. "That was fun" I said smiling. "Yeah it was" he said. "But you forget how strong I am Bella, you couldn't have caused me to fall" he said smiling smugly at me as he headed in the direction where the meadow was a few yards away. "I'm still stronger you know…besides I've knocked you down before" I replied back, still standing behind him. He turned around slowly and shrugged his shoulders. The smug smile was still on his face. I frowned at him and crouched down low, threateningly. "You wouldn't" he said, giving me his dazzling crooked smile. His eyes gleamed with excitement and challenge._

_I launched toward him, causing us to both tumble to the ground, and roll around in the dirt a bit. We both starting laughing, our laughter echoing through the trees. "That was my line" I said referring to that first day in his room. He shrugged his shoulders again, smiling at me as he tucked a piece of hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear. I kissed him, and then raised both of us to our feet. We brushed some of the dirt off of our clothes and headed into the meadow._

"_Wow it looks beautiful!" I said aloud to myself, as I took it all in. The moon had cast a beautiful glow over everything. "Yeah it is" I heard Edward agree. "Have you been here at night before?" I turned to him and asked. "Yeah I have a few times" he said, smiling at me. I looked around again. We went to the edge of the meadow and I sat down pulling Edward with me. He almost lost his balance when I pulled him. "Oops... that wasn't on purpose that time" I said laughing. He laughed too and pulled me on top of him as he laid back. He held my face in his hands and began kissing my lips, nibbling on them softly. _

_When our kissing stopped we lay silently enjoying the quiet night. I began to trace his features lightly, with my index finger. I traced around his eyes and he closed them letting me trace over his eyes lids, I moved to his perfect nose then to his jaw. When I reached his lips I lingered and continuously ran my finger over them. His lips pulled up into his crooked smile again and I leaned forward to kiss them._

_Our mouths moved together for quite some time, when I finally sat up, still positioned on top of Edward._

_He moved his kisses to my neck when my lips left his. His kisses trailed across the exposed part of my neck and collar bone. I brought his lips back to mine and he began feverishly kissing me again, his lips just as eager as my own. I tangled my fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp with them, causing him to moan into my mouth. I continued this action until I felt his hands on my hips. His fingers began making circular motions in my side. _

_His hands inched up my sides, slipping under the hem of my shirt. I had worn a button up shirt, so I began to hurriedly undo the buttons trying not just rip them open, since we hadn't brought any extra clothes._

_It had occurred to me that if I kept ripping all my clothes I was going to end up having to venture into the ridiculous clothes Alice had gotten for me, which I definitely wasn't willing to do. I finally got the shirt off and threw it. Edward's hand began travelling up my body over my newly exposed skin as he brought his lips back to mine. _

_After a while he sat up some, with me on his lap now, and I felt him reach his hands down toward his own shirt, taking it off. My hands grabbed his shirt too, and I frantically helped him pull his shirt off throwing it with mine. My hands explored his bare chest now, and then my tongue joined, as I lightly licked his chest. He let out a low growl and before I knew it, I was under him, with him hovering above me. He planted kisses across my chest, and then lightly ghosted his tongue across it. He brought his hand up to remove my bra. _

_I lifted myself up some, helping him and he removed it completely. He continued his ministrations on my chest, lightly nibbling now. He began to trail his lips up my neck to the edge of my jaw. He moved his hands down to my pants removing them, and placing them with the rest of our clothes. When all my clothes were gone, I moved my hands to his pants, fondling with the button on his pants, trying to resist the urge to just rip them open. Once I undid his pants he swiftly removed them. _

_He moved back to me when they were gone and I could feel his weight on me. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and he kissed my lips lightly, then I felt his tongue against my bottom lip and I took it into my mouth. As we continued tasting each other's mouths, I felt his hand move to my thigh, urging me to wrap my legs around his waist. I quickly complied, raising them and wrapping them firmly around his lower back. _

_When I did I felt his arousal pressing against my entrance and I began rubbing myself against him. He moaned at my movements and entered me._

_As soon as he was inside me I began moving my body against him. When I did, he began thrusting at inhuman speed. I shut my eyes tightly lost in the amazing sensation. I tried keeping up with his movements as best as I could. Edward's lips had moved to my neck again adding to the amazing feelings that kept building up inside me. My breathing was loud, and my lips began to search for Edward's. _

_His lips met mine and we began kissing again as we continued to move together, our fast pace never breaking. I couldn't stop moaning and I could hear sounds coming from Edward too. I began moaning his name. I never wanted him to stop what he was doing to me and he didn't for quite a while._

_Finally we both lay still, our bodies calm but still connected. He hadn't moved off top of me yet and I didn't want him to. We were silent just enjoying the night. "What time do you think it is?" I finally spoke. "Mmmm… not sure" he sighed, smiling at me, and bringing his hand up to my face. "Mmmm" I replied back. He rolled onto his back bringing me with him, both his arms wrapped tightly around me._

"_We should probably head back" I said kissing his lips. He groaned in complaint as I pulled away, heading over to my clothes. I smiled at him, as I picked up my pants. "We don't have to go" he said watching me get dressed; I could hear the smile in his voice. "Yes we do" I said laughing as I buttoned my shirt. I looked over at him and he was still lying there, gloriously naked, his head propped up in his hand as he watched me. _

_I almost wanted to get back undressed and join him but I knew we had to head back, so I headed over to him with his clothes in my hand and handed them to him. He sighed and reluctantly took them, quickly slipping them on. "I thought I was the responsible one" Edward laughed as he slipped on his shirt. I laughed too, kissing under his jaw then his lips. _

_He grabbed my hand and we headed through the forest, leaving our meadow. "I'm sure Jake and Renesmee are probably back now" I said looking up at the sky, trying to figure out what time it may be."Mmmm hmm" Edward agreed. "She's probably asleep" I said speaking out loud again. "Yeah she probably is "Edward agreed again. _

_We didn't run back, instead we walked a little faster than human speed. When we saw the house come into view through the forest we picked up the pace a bit. The lights were all on but no one was at the door. When we got there we heard sounds coming from the living room. We walked in and greeted them all. Alice was sitting over by the coffee table with Jasper next to her; Esme and Carlisle were seated on the couch. They looked as If they had been talking, they both smiled when they saw us come in. I notice Renesmee wasn't there or Rosalie. I also noticed Emmett wasn't there, and I felt a bit of relief, since I didn't want him making jokes at me and Edward's expense. "Is Ren…?" I started, I was about to ask if Renesmee was with Rosalie, but stopped when I saw Rosalie come into the room holding Renesmee in her arms, she was asleep. _

"_Hey" Rosalie said to us smiling. I headed over to her to take Renesmee and make an escape for it before Emmett showed up. It looked pretty good so far. "Jake left?" I asked, as she started to hand Renesmee to me. "Yeah he…" she started but was interrupted._

"_What did you two do? Trip and fall?" Emmett asked coming into the room, as he took in me and Edward's clothes, which were covered in dried dirt. He had an amused smile on his face, as he came over to me and Edward. "I've never heard of a clumsy vampire before" he said looking at me now. "It looks like you two rolled around a bit, when you __fell!__" he continued laughing now. _

"_More like Bella attacked Edward" I heard Alice say in a low voice._

_Emmett's laughter halted, and his eyes widened. He clutched his sides and bent over with laughter, I thought he would fall. His laughter was so loud I could have sworn I felt the house shake. His eyes were squeezed shut, and I'm sure tears would be streaming down he cheeks if it were possible._

_I finally turned to glare over at Alice, shocked. She was now standing over by a vase of flowers arranging them, an innocent expression on her face, as she acted as if nothing was going on. She didn't look up to meet my eyes._

_I stopped glaring at her and headed over to Rosalie who was still holding a sleeping Renesmee. I was preparing to take her back to the cottage when I heard Alice. "Wait!" she said, darting in front of me as I reached for Renesmee. I glare at her again. "Renesmee should sleep here tonight" she said staring into my eyes, ignoring my glare._

_My glare faded as I began to stare at her confused. She stared back at me, looking as if I was missing something again. "You should make plans to come and get her tomorrow", she continued, emphasizing plans. I continued to stare at her, when she suddenly scooped Renesmee up in her arms. "I'll take her upstairs" she said, and with that she was gone. I stared after both shocked and confused now. _

_I could hear Emmett still laughing, so I headed toward the door instead of following Alice, to find out what she was talking about._

_Edward followed me taking my hand in his. I made the mistake of glancing over at Emmett, and immediately regretted it. He was still laughing of course, but now his eyes were open and they were trained on me. I quickly looked away frowning, raising my head a little. I turned and said goodbye to everyone except Emmett, who just continued to laugh.  
_

_I ignored him, not looking over at him again as I headed out the door. I could still hear him laughing as Edward was telling everyone bye. It sounded like I could hear heavy footsteps coming toward the door and I was right. Once we outside I heard Emmett's voice once again. "You better be careful Edward!" Emmett warned never once stopped laughing. His laughter somehow seemed louder. I knew he was still standing at the door, but I didn't dare look back. We could still hear him once we were in the forest._

"_I can't believe Alice" I muttered finally. Edward chuckled lightly. "Emmett of all people…not to mention  
Alice was acting strange tonight" I went on. "Yeah what was that all about?" Edward asked, his eyebrow raised when I looked up at him. "Didn't you read her mind?" "I did actually…she was thinking about clothes then things like shopping and stuff like that" he told me, shrugging. I stared at him in wonder, trying to figure out what Alice was up to then it came to me. It must have had something to do with something I was going to do. I was noticing a pattern with her lately._

_Edward was still looking at me, I realized I hadn't answered his question yet. "Well I'm not sure what it was about" I said which was actually pretty true. I didn't know what she had seen in her vision but I figured I would most likely find out tonight._

"_I guess it's just us tonight" I said smiling at Edward when we made it to the cottage. "Yep" he said smiling back and opening the door motioning for me to go in first. We headed to our room to get changed once we were in the house. "When I opened the closet a thought crossed my mind and my eyes drifted toward the back of the closet. "How about we take a shower first?" I suggested turning to Edward and wrapping my arms around him. "Okay love" he said smirking at me._

_We headed to the bathroom. When we got there I went right over to shower turning it on and slipping out of my clothes. When I turned back to Edward he was still standing in the door way his eyes on the floor. "We really left a mess" he said smiling, reaching for a towel. There was dried mud all over the floor from our last shower. I moved over to him, gently grabbing his arm. "Let's shower first" I said in a soft voice. He raised his eyes slowly, taking in every inch of my naked body. I led him to the shower and he took off all his own clothes, and we got in. The water felt nice again and I moved closer to Edward closing all the space between us as the water cascaded down our bodies._

_I kissed his wet lips, running my tongue across them. He smirked against my mouth. I turned around grabbing a sponge and body wash. I lathered the soap on the sponge and began washing Edward's sculpted chest. I moved the sponge slowly over his skin, marveling finally finished, moving down his body and over the smooth planes of his stomach._

_I eventually dropped the sponge, lathering the body wash in my hands. I wanted to explore the rest of his body with my hands instead. I took my time moving every inch of his skin. As I trailed my hands back up his body, I couldn't resist pressing my lips against his soapy skin. I trailed my kisses all the way up to his chin, freezing there and then finally coming up and kissing his lips. When I pulled back I noticed I had gotten soap on them. He didn't seem to care or notice, he was staring at me, his eyes smoldering. I giggled lightly and gently rubbed my fingers over his lips, taking the soap away. He did the same to mine._

_We kissed a while longer and then he bent down in front of me, picking up something. He came back up with the sponge and washed my body again like last time._

_We finally got out of the shower and I looked down and laughed at all the dried up mud covering the floor. _

_We were careful not to step in any of it. Edward went over and grabbed us a towel. I wrapped mine around my body tightly. I held the towel up in front with one hand and with my other I held Edward's hand. He had his tucked expertly around his waist. We headed to our room._

_When we made it to our room, Edward headed to the closet and I headed over to the bed, slowly drying off. I stalled running my fingers through my wet hair as Edward got dressed. He headed over to me when he had his clothes on, smiling. He stroked my hair softly. "I'm going to go and clean up in the bathroom" he told me. "I'll be back in a few minutes" he said kissing my lips tenderly. I smiled at him as he turned to leave, happy with the time to prepare for my plans_

_When he was gone, I hesitated sitting a bit longer, then hurriedly headed over to the closet. I bit my lip and went to the back of the closet, looking at the clothes there. I quickly picked something, slipping it on, knowing Edward would be back soon. I felt extremely nervous as I began to think about what I had planned. I was grateful for my lack of a heart beat. It would have been beating like crazy right now, causing Edward to hear and probably wonder what was wrong._

_Once I had on what I picked, I glanced at myself in the mirror. I quickly looked away feeling more embarrassed at how exposed I was. I headed back over to the bed, taking a deep unnecessary breath. I climbed into the bed leaning against the pillows, as I waited for Edward to come. I could hear his soft footsteps coming closer………._

_**********************_

_**A/N: Hmmm…Wonder what Bella's plans are. Lol. Well trust me the next chapter will be quite interesting. I'll let you guys know that if I were naming my chapters the next one would be called "Something new"! I don't think it will disappoint. So Review and tell me what you thought! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so I'm going to warn you guys this is my biggest lemon yet! Or the worse, whatever you wanna call it. So prepare for some lemony goodness plus… it's a nice long chapter. Enjoy ;)**

**************************

_Edward hadn't entered the room yet. I felt both nervous and afraid at what I was about to suggest. I didn't know how I would be able to say it. I didn't know what I was supposed to say. He would probably say no, seeing how nervous I was, thinking that I didn't want to. I heard him enter the room and I sat up on my knees in the bed. I bit my bottom lip as he approached. 'Be brave Bella' I said to myself in my head. He walked over, taking in my outfit. I had on a short blue night gown, nearly see through. I could see the lust in his eyes and my body reacted to it. "Hey" I whispered to him. "Hey" he said moving over to the bed, taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor, then crawling in the bed next to me. He cradled my face kissing me hungrily for several minutes. I broke the kiss reluctantly, but didn't pull away. I could feel his gaze on me but I did not meet it. Instead I stared at the material of his pants, tracing it lightly with my index finger. "Bella love? What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Nothing is wrong" I said finally meeting his gaze, smiling. _

_I dragged my tongue slowly across his lips, and he parted them slightly to allow me access. I continued my treatment, when I heard him growl lightly as he captured my tongue in his mouth. I kissed him slowly, and then freed my tongue to take his bottom lip into my mouth pulling softly. I freed his lip and then lightly urged him to lie back against the bed. I moved down his body, rubbing my hands down it as I went. I stopped at the waistband of his pants. I tugged lightly on them, sliding them down slowly. His breath had become shallow as I inched his pants down his body. He lifted his body up to help me in the process and I smiled, still looking down. _

_Once his pants were at his ankles I stood up at the end of the bed and took them completely off, letting them drop to the floor. I just stared for a while taking in his beautiful naked body, then I slowly climbed back into the bed. Once I was in the bed Edward sat up some bringing his lips to mine, kissing me hungrily again. He then tried to bring me on top of him. I broke the kiss then and laid my hand against his chest urging him to lie back down. _

_He released his hold on me and lay back on the bed, his eyes never leaving mine as he did. His breathing was still shallow and his eyes excited. I began to move down his body again, planting soft kisses down his body as I went. I darted my tongue out a few times as I went, tasting his sweet skin._

_I moved until I was right above his arousal, which was inches from my face. I exhaled deeply, my breath fanning over his arousal. He stopped breathing altogether and I could feel his gaze still on me. I looked up to meet his eyes, they were still excited and I could see a hint of confusion in them, along with lust. _

_We continued to stare at each other. "Bella, love…." Edward started. I had realized that I wasn't going to be able to verbalize what I had in mind so I decided to show him. I darted my tongue out, touching his arousal. He took a sharp intake of breath. I looked up at his face again to see his eyes tightly closed, and his mouth partly opened. _

_I then brought my lips to his arousal and planted a soft lingering kiss upon it. Then I took him into my mouth. He sat up slightly when I did this. "Bella" he moaned soft as a whisper. I began to take more of him into my mouth, as much as I could, enjoying the taste of him and the pleasure he seemed to be having. He gripped the comforter on the bed tightly, his breaths coming out in gasps. He continued moaning and groaning as I continued to move my mouth around him. _

_After a while I felt his body tense and I knew what was happening. His hips jerked up suddenly and my name escaped his lips. I continued to hold him in my mouth until his body finally calmed down and he loosened his grip on the covers._

_I moved up his body and smiled warmly at him. He stared at me, and then in a flash, he grabbed my face with both hands and kissed my lips desperately and urgently. When the kiss ended he stared at me with an incredulous and passionate look on his face, his eyes searching mine. "Bella…" he finally spoke softly. "…that was…" he paused again, he actually seemed to be lost for words and it was because of me. _

_I had more than dazzled him, after countless times of me being the one dazzled and at a loss of words. I smiled at this thought, and laughed softly. "What's funny?" he asked his voice still soft. "Nothing" I replied. "I'm just glad you liked….__IT__" I finally said after trying to think of the best way to put what had just happened. "Liked it?! I loved __IT__!" Edward exclaimed louder now, emphasizing 'It'. He smirked at me, and then wrapped his arms around me holding me to him as he lay back against the bed, still holding my body tightly to him. "I also loved this" he said taking his hand and grabbing the bottom material of my gown, his eyebrow raised. "Alice's idea" I said rolling my eyes and lifting myself up slightly. "The gown I mean!" I added quickly, both of us laughing at that._

_When our laughter subsided Edward stoked my cheek softly and stared into my eyes again, his eyes serious and passionate. "I love you" he said still stroking my cheek. "I love you too" I replied smiling then kissing him. It was meant to be a small kiss but when my lips met his it deepened and lasted much longer. _

_Edward groaned softly when my lips left his, and I smiled at him biting my bottom lip. "You know he started…."You have too many clothes on" he said touching the material of my gown again. "If you can call it that" I said laughing, shaking my head at the skimpy piece I was wearing. "True" Edward said chuckling softly underneath me. "But…none the less it's still too much he said rubbing my thigh. "I guess you're right…since you have nothing on, even though mine is basically see though" I said still giggling. He shook his head, smiling at me as he rolled over so that I was underneath him. "How about I help you with that Mrs. Cullen". He said kissing across my collar bone. He trailed his kisses down my body, through the fabric of my gown. When he made it to the hem of the gown, he kissed my exposed skin just below it. He took his hands and began slowly hiking my gown up my body and kissing the newly exposed skin as he did. He made his way back up my body with my gown now just under my chest. He slowly raised the gown more exposing them, until my gown was up to my collarbone. _

_He took his time kissing every inch of my chest. My moans were low as his mouth moved across my skin, and my eyes were closed._

_He moved up and when I opened my eyes, his face was hovering over mine, his lips inches from mine. He looked into my eyes then to my lips, pressing his lips to mine. He took my top lip then my bottom into his mouth, and then his tongue entered my awaiting mouth. We both moaned at the contact. His tongue began stroking mine as it continued exploring my mouth._

_His mouth moved from mine, causing a drawn out moan to come from me at the lost of his mouth on mine. He planted wet kisses across my chin. He pulled away raising my gown up to my chin. I sat up and he pulled it over my head, throwing it at the end of the bed. He laid my body back against the bed and began kissing the edge and under my jaw, all over. He moved to my neck darting his tongue out the whole time and taking the skin there into his mouth, sucking lightly. I moaned louder when he did that, it felt amazing. He sucked harder when I did, seeing how much I liked it._

_He began to lightly graze his teeth across my skin, barely touching it. I gasped shocked when he did, and then it turned into a moan. He continued his path down my body. When he made it to my legs, he lifted them one at a time, kissing from the top of my thighs all the way to my feet. He kissed each of my toes. I giggled when he did that, and he slipped back up my body, smiling and kissed my lips. He then picked up my hand and kissed inside, along with each of my fingers. He moved back down my body placing his head against my inner thighs. _

_He began kissing up softly, causing a shudder to go through me. His lips froze against me and he skimmed his nose up and down my skin there. He placed his lips back against me and he began to move them up, his mouth touched me light as a feather. He stopped at the edge of my underwear, freezing again. He kissed the edge of them, my breath caught when he did and I realized what he was up to, and my body reacted. He paused again, raising his head to look up at me. _

_We stared at each other for awhile neither of us speaking. Then finally Edward spoke. "Bella…I want to taste you" he said, I could hear the need in his voice and his eyes were burning into mine. I knew what he meant and I nodded my head, not trusting my voice to be able to speak. He came up to kiss me again then repositioned his head back between my legs. I felt his breath against me, causing my body to still. He moved and placed a kiss against me through the fabric of my underwear. He moaned as he slowly pulled away. My breath was now coming out in short pants. _

_He sat up and looked at my face again. My eyes met his as I felt him slowly began to move my underwear down my body. His eyes stayed on mine the whole time, until my underwear was completely off. He held them in his hand and then looked down at them. I watched in shock and amazement as he slowly brought them up to his face, placing them against his mouth and nose. I watched him inhale deeply before tossing them at the end of the bed with my gown._

_He placed his head back between legs. I shuddered when I felt his breath against my now completely exposed skin. He kissed me there again, slowly and soft. I was now the one with my eyes shut tight. When I felt his tongue, my hips moved up reflexively against his mouth, as I gripped the comforter tightly. He began to slowly move his tongue against me, with slow long strokes as he held each of my legs. The sensation was indescribable. Pleasure shot through me with each stroke, and I was having a hard time breathing, with each of my breaths coming out loud and ragged through my moans. I wasn't the only one moaning though. I could hear Edward moaning against me, sending vibrations through my body from his mouth when he did. I couldn't think or concentrate on anything else but his tongue and what he was doing to me. He began to move his tongue in circular motions now, as he picked up speed, alternating from long and short strokes against me. My hips jerked reflexively again at the change. It all just felt so amazing along with the sounds coming from Edward. If I spoke any words they were all a jumble._

_He moved his tongue against me for an immeasurable amount of time, when my body finally exploded, causing me to shout out his name. When it did he didn't move away or still his movement, he continued moving against me but faster._

_Finally my body calmed down and Edward finally brought his head up, laying his chin on my stomach as he looked up at me with his crooked grin. He looked both proud and satisfied. His breathing was heavy like mine. I knew my eyes were heavily lidded as I looked down at him. I wasn't sure if I could move my body after that, but I managed to raise my hand and softly stroke his hair._

_He took my hand that was in his hair and kissed it, holding it against his lips after he did. "Edward…" I finally said and he looked up at me. I didn't know what else to say beyond that. He waited for me to speak again and laughed when I didn't. "We're going to have to do that more often" he spoke instead, still laughing. I shook my head yes furiously. He laughed again as he came up my body meeting my lips with his. _

_We kissed for a while, when our kiss broke his lips moved to my neck again. "Tonight was amazing!" I said, finally able to speak after all that had happened. Edward's lips suddenly froze against my neck and he raised his head to look at me. "Yes it was amazing, but our night is not over yet love" he said, his eyes serious. "It's not?!" I said stupidly. He shook his head no then kissed me fiercely as I felt him enter me in one quick movement, knowing I was ready for him._

_His thrusts were powerful, yet slow as we enjoyed the feel of each other and being connected so deeply. We continued to make love for the rest of the night._

_When the sun came up, neither of us made a move to get up. We stayed entangled in each other's arms, our bodies still touching everywhere. Finally I let out a groan, realizing we were going to have to get up from the bed. "I don't want to get up, I want to stay like this forever" I said pouting then sighing as I placed my head in the crook of Edward's neck. He bent to kiss my forehead and held me to him tighter. "Mmmm… I wouldn't mind staying here forever" Edward sighed into my hair, he then kissed the spot just below my ear, causing me to moan... "We do have forever you know" Edward said, between kisses as he pulled his face away. I looked up at him then, he had an amused smile on his face. "Yes we do" I said smiling at him. "But for this…we have tonight" I said still smiling as I motioned toward our entangled bodies, and then planted a quick kiss on his lips. We would never get enough of each other._

_He groaned as I finally made myself pull away from him, with some effort, and headed over to the closet. I looked back at him and regretted it, as I looked over at his naked body, wanting nothing more than come back to the bed. He solved my dilemma by groaning again and then getting out of the bed. "That we do" he said as he followed me to the closet. I could feel him watching me as I got dressed. I put on a pale cotton shirt with faded blue jeans. _

_When I looked over at Edward he still hadn't gotten dressed yet. He sighed as he looked over my outfit again and found himself some clothes to slip on. It was my turn to watch him as he dressed. He put on a pale beige pullover and a pair of faded jeans darker than mine. He dressed slower than usually probably allowing me the time to watch him. When he was done he smiled at me and I groaned at his covered body. "We have tonight" he said using my own words at me, a teasing grin on his face. I scowled playfully at him before kissing his soft lips. I sighed when we pulled away and took his hand in mine as we made our way to the door, ready to start our day…………_

The End

******************************************

**A/N: Well….what did everyone think about the chapter?! It took some serious bravery to write. LOL I thought this was a pretty good note to end on. This chapter had been planned for quite a while now, during the beginning of the story. The idea had just came to me and I couldn't decide if I wanted it to be a one shot or what. But it fit perfectly into the story. This was the perfect time and it just so happened to be the end. But….don't worry I will write something else I have an idea of two for another story. Anyways PLEASE Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter it would mean a lot!!!!! :) That's all from me for now.**

**P.S I may post my ideas for my next story up on my profile or… I may make a poll, but feel free to PM me if you really want to know. I would love to tell you guys. I didn't do it here because I didn't wanna make my author's note too ridiculously long. LOL **


End file.
